


Drawing a blank

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: The things you can't remember are not important, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Drawing a blank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August Drabble Challenge (even if I didn't make the deadline...)
> 
> Prompt: Return  
> Prompter: Noella || VeelaWings  
> Word count: 248
> 
> Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!

You blink, the brightness of some explosion still imprinted in your retinas. You can't remember what happened, or where you are. Or who the person beside you (tall, blond, pale, bleeding lip) is. 

You ask. 

"Me? Who the hell are _you_?"

"I… can't remember," you say, feeling lost and slightly nauseous. 

_Harry_ , the people that appear a moment later say. You're Harry.

They accuse the tall blond of setting some trap. Then someone hits him. You yell, "Hey!" Because really, that was uncalled for. 

An even taller guy (a redhead) drags you to the infirmary.

The nurse seems to know you as well. In distress, she treats you and your blond partner (but not his split lip or his rapidly swelling black eye). Or at least she tries, Because after all the tests, counterspells, and potions, you both still remember nothing. 

"We can only wait," she says, "memories will return, eventually." You wonder if she knows she doesn't sound convinced. 

And wait you do, first in silence, then Draco (that's his name) starts talking. A lot. It seems he does that when he's nervous. You smile and laugh because he's quite funny. 

That seems to shock everyone that comes to visit. Ron (he's your best mate) asks the nurse if there's another side effect from the incident—besides the memory loss. 

He asks again when Draco compliments him when he wins at chess. 

You smile and find yourself thinking that you wouldn’t mind if everything remains like this. 


End file.
